1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document holding tray on which documents to be fed to, for example, an image reading apparatus can be held in the stacked state, and a document conveying apparatus including such document holding tray, further the image reading apparatus including such document conveying apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a prior art, in a paper tray which can hold paper in the stacked state thereon, paper guides can be adjusted according to the paper width and the tray length can be also adjusted according to the paper length within an outer frame of the tray, respectively (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-319029 (1996)).